Never Trust Girls
by imdrowninginfootwear
Summary: It's JJ's birthday sleepover birthday party and Prentiss, Garcia, and Reid are invited. But what happens when they have a little too much to drink? One shot


DING-DONG!

"Oh that must be Spence, now we're all here!" JJ said excitedly as she ran to the door with Emily, and Penelope.

"Nice tiara," Said Reid when JJ opened the door.

"It's my birthday tiara," said JJ, "You're going to have to wear it on your birthday too."

"Oh boy, I can't wait to get pictures of that," Garcia giggled.

"You're not wearing that to the mall are you?" Reid asked.

"Sure am," JJ replied.

"Speaking of which let's go," Prentiss said.

When the group got to the mall Reid asked where JJ wanted to go first saying he'd buy her something there.

"In that case let's hit up Victoria's Secret!" JJ replied.

"Oh boy!" Replied Prentiss and Garcia laughing.

Victoria's Secret was packed and Spencer was very embarrassed to be there and the girls weren't making it better by asking his opinion on every item they saw.

"Why do you guys even want my opinion?" He asked blushing.

"Well who do you thinks going to see them?" JJ asked.

Garcia responded with, "We want a man's opinion."

"Or as close as you are," Prentiss replied.

"Are you calling me a lesbian?" Asked JJ.

"Remember your last birthday?" Garcia asked giggling.

"What?" Reid asked jealously, which immediately ended that conversation.

Forty-five minutes later the girls were finally headed for the change rooms where there was a long line-up.

By the time they got to the front of the line they could tell Reid was getting very impatient so they decided to all share a change room so they could get out of there faster. Yet they still had to model every outfit for a humiliated Reid, who got a lot of rude comments from mothers of teenage girls.

By the end of the trip to the mall the girls had bought three bags from Victoria's Secret, ten bags of shoes (seven of which were the same pair of green high heels for Prentiss), twelve bags of clothes, a lot of cotton candy, and a box of hair dye. Reid had bought a pack of gum.

After Reid loaded the car, which was a pretty funny sight, JJ drove the group to a liquor store where she bought enough booze to last the group a month.

When the four finally got back to JJ's house for the rest of the sleepover party they were all quite drunk.

The three girls immediately started demanding that Reid let them give him a make-over.

"Please, we'll just give you some highlights," JJ said giving him the puppy dog eyes.

"It's her birthday," begged Garcia.

"Spence, it's not like I'd do anything crazy, people know I'm going out with you, I'd be embarrassing myself," JJ begged.

"Besides it's the kind you use on Halloween that washes out, so you could watch it out before you leave tomorrow if you don't like it," Prentiss said winking at JJ and Garcia.

"Yeah," the girls agreed.

Reid didn't know if it was the booze or the look in his girlfriend's eyes, but something made him agree.

An hour later the four were sitting in a circle about to play truth or dare while Reid was holding back tears.

"You didn't tell me you were dying my hair pink, and I looked at the box after this is not the Halloween kind of hair dye!" He whined.

"Don't cry it'll smudge your make-up," the girls laughed.

"All right JJ since you're the birthday girl you get to ask someone first," Prentiss declared.

"Spence truth or dare," JJ asked.

"Dare," he answered trying to look masculine and afraid of the questions these girls might ask.

JJ looked around the room trying to think of a good dare when the cotton candy caught her eye.

"I wonder how much cotton candy I could fit in my bra," JJ pondered aloud distracted.

A minute later JJ had thought of her dare, "You're going to put on that purple bra that you bought me at Victoria's Secret and stuff as much cotton candy in there as you can."

"Absolutely not," Reid replied.

"I'll do it first and then you can eat it out, if you do it after and I can eat it," JJ said.

Reid debated with himself for a minute, this was a pretty hard to resist offer, but his co-workers were in the room . . .

He chugged the rest of his drink and then turned to JJ and said, "I'm in."

JJ ripped her shirt off and started sticking handfuls of cotton candy in her bra until it was full.

Prentiss and Garcia left the room while Reid ate the cotton candy, and told JJ to come get them before he put the bra on.

Five minutes later JJ came downstairs to get the two girls.

When they got upstairs Reid was taking the bra out of the bag, and he struggled with the clasp and got Prentiss's help while JJ put her shirt back on and complained about her bra being sticky.

After Reid had filled his bra JJ began to eat the cotton candy, this time Emily and Penelope stayed in the room laughing.

Halfway through one of the cups Reid started howling in pain, "Ow! You're chewing my chest hair!"

"What chest hair?" Prentiss asked Reid.

JJ stopped eating the cotton candy, "It tasted terrible anyways."

Reid tried to take the bra off, but he couldn't do it by himself and the girls wouldn't help. Eventually he gave up and went and grabbed a new drink.

Three drinks later Reid was passed out on the floor.

"I'm calling the guys, they have to see this," Garcia said excitedly.

A few minutes later Morgan, Rossi, and Hotch showed up and Morgan kicked the door in with his gun pointed out.

JJ ran downstairs and yelled at him for breaking her door scaring the crap out of Derek.

"Garcia said it was an emergency," Morgan complained defending himself.

"It is," Prentiss said walking down the stairs, "Hurry you have to come see this!"

The men approached the top of the stairs to see a passed out Reid with pink hair, loads of make-up, and a purple bra with one cup filled with cotton candy, the other with a few bite marks out.

They all began taking pictures with their phones and laughing as hard as they could.

The girls all went to bed after Rossi, Hotch, and Morgan left.

The next morning Reid woke up before all the girls and quickly went for a shower to clean off the cotton candy and make-up.

Then he got dressed and made JJ breakfast in bed, which Prentiss and Garcia were very jealous of.

When JJ and Reid (whose hair was still pink) showed up at work on Monday they found the office plastered with pictures of Reid from the party.

What was I thinking, JJ wondered.

That's it I am never trusting girls again, thought Reid as Garcia laughed about his hair again.

**A/N: ****One shot hope you liked it! :D Please please review ! Also for all those criminal minds fan fic writers out thereif you are interested in a criminal minds writing contest please pm me or check out my forum for it here .net/forum/Criminal_Minds_Monthly_Writing_Contest/79041/ Thanks! :D**


End file.
